


Morning Rituals (Day 16)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [4]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Morning Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Jess and Thomas have different morning rituals, and that is okay.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Thomas Schreiber
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Morning Rituals (Day 16)

Jess and Thomas’ morning rituals are often very different. First, Jess would always be the first up. He would sneak out of bed so he wouldn’t wake Thomas up, and make his way downstairs to the kitchen. He enjoyed his coffee and would drink down a cup before grabbing a book and sitting on the couch. He would read about a page or two before Thomas made his way down the stairs. When he wasn’t invested in a project, he would sit with Jess for an hour or so. The two would talk about topics such as how their day might be, how they feel, and similar things before Thomas would leave for his workshop. Jess often found himself lonely, and when he did, he would walk to Thomas’ workshop and offer to help him on anything, or just stand in the back out of the way but still letting his presence known. Jess was fine with this, or that’s what he believes. Sometimes he lets Dario get to his head, but that’s not often. Besides, Jess understands why Thomas does what he does, and doesn’t want to take that away from him. He’s okay with their morning rituals, as he isn’t much of a morning person anyway, and enjoys his solitude. Nothing bad has ever come of it, so why would it now?


End file.
